


Windex Prank

by Ttori315



Series: Peter Parker Pranks [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, peter pranking tony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter sees the Windex Prank online and decides to try it out on Tony





	Windex Prank

Peter had seen the prank on the internet. Kids tricking their parents into thinking they were drinking windex. It was a harmless prank, as long as you washed the bottle really well. He figured his immune system would be fine but he didn’t want to take any chances.

He’d taken the empty bottle that May was throwing away and washed it thoroughly. After filling it with the Gatorade, he debated who he would try to prank. May was at work but he could prank her when she got home. The. Again, she’d be tired and not in the mood to think Peter was poisoning himself. She might call poison control before he could explain it was a prank. Tony on the other hand would be worried but would probably accept that his powers would save him from dying. Plus, he could always prank May on her day off.

He’d brought the bottle with him to his Lab Day visit at the tower. They’d set up specific days for Peter to go by and hang out. Sometimes they worked in the lab or Peter did homework while Tony and Pepper cooked dinner. Sometimes they even went out or just hung out and watched movies. It was like having extended family. Lab Days were especially fun because sometimes they’d work on his suit, Tony’s suit, or some random experiment that Peter or Tony wanted to try. Usually the last ended in little explosions.

When Peter got down to the lab, the doors opened automatically and the music turned down to a reasonable level. Tony was at his work bench, tinkering with something. Peter set his bag down and took the bottle out, opening it.

“Hey Tony! What are you working on?” Peter asked innocently, waking over and peering over the man’s shoulder.

“Repulsive in the gauntlet. I think I might have cracked how to get at least 10% more power in the gauntlets.” Tony explained, not taking his eyes off the work.

Peter nodded and leaned against the bench. “I’ve got a question. What do you think would happen if I drank windex?”

Tony’s hands paused and he looked at Peter. “Okay hold on. I think I was too focused on the repulsive and heard you wrong. What did you say?”

“What do you think would happen if I drank windex?” Peter repeated, holding the bottle up for Tony to see.

“You’d probably get fucking sick obviously. That’s got a shit ton of chemicals meant to clean windows. You’re not supposed to drink it.” He stares at Peter, frowning slightly.

“Maybe, but how do you know if I haven’t tried it? Isn’t that the point of science. Concrete proof by experimentation. Gotta rest the hypothesis!” Peter grinned.

Tony flared at him, dropping the screw driver in his hand and turning to face the teen. “Peter. Don’t drink the windex.”

“We’re scientists! We have to test the hypothesis!” Peter took a step back and took a long swig from the bottle, keeping eye contact with Tony the whole time. He watched as the older man’s face contorted in horror.

“Parker what the shit!” He yelled and grabbed the bottle out of Peter’s hands. Peter could have easily dodged him, but instead let him take it. “You’re gonna make yourself fucking sick! Spit it out you idiot!”

Peter started to laugh as Tony yelled louder.

“Should I call poison control?! Wait I can’t call them cause they’ll do tests and figure out your DNA is fucked. Fri call Bruce! I’m gonna fucking kill you if this doesn’t!”

Peter managed to get his laughter under control and shook his head. “Fri leave Bruce alone. It was just Gatorade. I’m fine Tony. I was kidding. I wouldn’t actually drink windex!”

Tony stared at him for a minute, not saying anything before glaring. “You little shit! I’m gonna murder you! I thought you were gonna poison yourself! What the fuck! You’re such a shit!”

Peter could tell he was relieved, even through the yelling. Maybe it was a mean prank.

“I’m sorry! I thought it’d be funny! And it was kind of funny, you’ve gotta admit!” Peter said, trying to placate him.

“You’re such a little asshole. You’re lucky I love you. Come help me with this and maybe I’ll think about forgiving you.” Tony turned to the work bench and grabbed the screw driver, giving it to Peter. “If you ever do that again I’m gonna tell the media that Spider-Man is afraid of clowns.”

“But I am afraid of clowns! That’s not fair!”

“Then don’t do it again.”


End file.
